If She Can Make it there
by StellarStarHen
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell is living in New York City having the time of her life, but a mysterious neighbor could change that.


As Phoebe Halliwell walked through the door of her new apartment in Brooklyn, New York City she was more than a little disappointed with its lack of furniture. Somehow she imagined when she bought this apartment it would come furnished and ready to go. As it turned out, it was anything but perfect.

So Phoebe made a list of priorities. She concluded that the first thing she needed to be happy in this apartment was a bed; and she set out to buy one.

"Prue always says I don't have vision, we'll just see about that." Phoebe grumbled on her way out of the apartment.

She had noticed a mattress store several blocks down, too close to take the subway, too far to walk so she chose the latter and set off. While she walked she tried to think of all the fun she would be having here in New York while her sisters lived in that stuffy old Manor they had all grown up in. When their grams Penny had died, she left them all the house to share and each a generous amount of money, with which Phoebe bought her apartment.

Phoebe missed her Grams terribly, though. She was the only one that understood her when she was a teenager, rebellious. In fact, to this day Grams was the only one that understood her need to be free, not even her sisters cared.

As all these thoughts flew through her head Phoebe realized she had walked too far but continued anyway, deciding she should get a good feel for her new surroundings. Unfortunately, all she could feel was the sense that she was going followed.

At first it started off as a little voice telling her to look behind her, but that little voice then started telling her to look every where almost at once, she almost got whiplash. Some how she could feel a person there, but the second she turned around, almost in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"I gotta start eating better." Phoebe said with a slight smile

What Phoebe didn't know is that her mal-nutrition was not her problem. The mysterious figure that was following her was actually a warlock, a creature bent on stealing the powers of witches. Of course, Phoebe didn't know she was a witch, and would not know for some time.

But this warlock was smart; he knew that her powers were bound inside of her and that if he could kill her and steal those Charmed powers before they were re-activated, there would never be a Power of Three.

When Phoebe returned home that night she still had no mattress or bed to speak of, she had gotten kind of distracted along the way and completely forgot. Now it was too late to go back out and she had no idea where to sleep. She decided to swallow her pride and sleep on the floor, and just when she had gotten settled there came a knock at her door.

"Of course, the moment I get semi-comfortable!" Phoebe said in frustration

She walked to the door slowly, suspicious of this late night caller and opened it only a crack. Standing behind the door was a handsome man that looked to be the same age as Phoebe. His brown wispy hair was down to his shoulders and his face was perfect by Phoebe's standards.

"Hi, I live just next door and—" the man stopped short upon seeing the girls' empty apartment, "are you planning on sleeping on the floor tonight?"

Phoebe allowed this minor nosiness, mostly because of the mans good looks, "Yeah, I kinda forgot to buy the all important bed."

"Well, mine is a two bedroom next door and my roommates gone to Europe for the summer, do you wanna crash there?"

Phoebe considered this for a while before answering. On the one hand, she'd like to stay with the safe choice and sleep in her own apartment. On the other hand she'd never been one for safe and this guy was totally hot! On the third hand, if that's possible, Phoebe wondered if she did sleep in his apartment, whether or not she ended up in the roommates bed, or the man's. This prospect was to exiting to say no.

"Sure, that sounds great, thanks a lot…"

"Jacob" the boy replied

"Well, Jacob, I'm Phoebe and all my stuff is in this carrier bag, so I guess I'm packed and ready."

"Great." The boy said with a wonderful smile.

For the first time in the conversation, Phoebe opened the door fully and took in Jacob's perfectly masculine body. She stepped out the door and locked it behind her.

Jacob pointed down the hallway, "After you, Miss Halliwell"

Phoebe stopped in her tracks, "Wait a minute, how do you know my name is Phoebe Halliwell, I didn't tell you that?"

"I know a lot about you, Phoebe."

Phoebe turned around and looked into Jacobs eyes, the eyes that were sparkling blue just moments earlier, were now red as a rose. Phoebe's instinct was to lunge for her door, but Jacob caught her in mid-air. He grabbed her to his chest so that they were both facing down the hallway and began chocking her with his right arm.

"I know so much about you, Phoebe, that I'm going to kill you for what I know."

All Phoebe could do was choke and gag as she thought of a way out of this mess. Soon, a hand raised a large knife in front of her face, but it wasn't the hand of the boy she had seen earlier. The man had transformed into a green monstrous creature. He held the knife to her throat slowly.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little witch, and when I'm done with you, I'll move onto your sister…how does that sound?"

Of course, Phoebe couldn't reply, but she had come up with a plan. _This man may be a monster now, but I'm betting he still has a very important aspect of manhood. _Phoebe thought

With that Phoebe kicked her leg behind her right between the man's legs and into his crotch as hard as she could. The man quickly backed away and as he did, the knife cut Phoebe on her face, but she had no time to worry about cuts, she had to get away and while the monster cried in pain, she unlocked her door and ran in, locking it behind her.

Now was the moment Phoebe most wished she had bought a telephone to call the police. As soon as she had wished this, the monster appeared, again in the blink of an eye, right in front of her. Phoebe ran around her apartment and reached her kitchen. Luckily, what Phoebe did stock up on was kitchen supplies; a girls gotta eat, after all.

Phoebe grabbed the largest knife she could find and the next time the monster blinked, he was across from her in the kitchen. Phoebe hurled the knife at him, hitting him square in the chest, causing him to burst into a million pieces, and all that was left of him was a pile of dust.

"Guess all those years of archery at summer camp finally paid off. But now I really wish I had bought a broom!"

Phoebe tried many times to tell the police she was attacked by a monster, but the NYPD was not as friendly as you'd expect. Phoebe decided to move back with her sisters in San Francisco, little did she know, she'd be battling more monsters their than in New York.


End file.
